micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
MicroNations Fandom:User rights requests/Archive
These are archived discussions from MicroWiki:User rights requests. =Approved requests= GrunkiaGovernment ( ) User rights requested: '''Chat Moderator '''Reason for request: '''To keep the Microwiki chat clean and prevent spam and offencive and hate language and swearing Community consensus was '''support. GrunkiaGovernment added to chat moderator group. Kyng Fyrst (talk) 03:20, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Community opinion Comment here. Be polite, and remember to sign your posts. *'Strongly Support.'Gunho is a great contributer on this wiki and one of the first to try to avoid senseless wars and meaningless disputes. I'd give him top notch ratings for being a Mod. Kranton54 (talk) 04:33, August 16, 2012 (UTC) *Support - Monovia *'Weak support' Seems to be fairly stable, and may have some helpful ideas. Kyng Fyrst (talk) 20:24, August 24, 2012 (UTC) **Update to support. Kyng Fyrst (talk) 20:49, August 29, 2012 (UTC) *'SUPPORT', chat mods are needed! --- LurkSAR(Talk) - ( ) 14:43, August 27, 2012 (UTC) =Rejected requests= Dancarblog ( ) :User rights requested: 'Admin :'Reason for request: '''I want this wiki to be peaceful, I want this wiki to have someone that stop wars. How. Can I block those people. I want MicroWiki.org.uk to stop sockpuppeting on this site, if they do, I will block them from this site. This is not a sockpuppeting site nor a war portal. This is an encyclopedia. Community consensus was '''oppose. Discussion archived. Kyng Fyrst (talk) 19:13, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Community opinion *'Support' - General Ed Saunders, President of the HFR 3:16, Sun 23 September, 2012 (UTC) *'Support' - SlavaniaRepublic (talk) Representative of Principality of Akharnes *'Oppose' - Emperor Andrew *'Oppose' - He's the reason why they are on the wikia! User:WDRuF *'Weak Oppose' - He's OK, but still needs to work on professionalism! - GrunkiaGovernment SaluteDack ( ) :User rights requested: Admin :Reason for request: '''To help people, I'm never mean to people, clean up this wiki and create a more safe place to edit. Community consensus was '''oppose. Discussion acrhived. Kyng Fyrst (talk) 19:17, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Community opinion Comment here. Be polite, and remember to sign your posts. *'Oppose' Not polite enough for adminship, in my opinion. Kyng Fyrst (talk) 23:13, September 20, 2012 (UTC) *Oppose, Same reason as Kyng - GrunkiaGovernment *'Oppose', not active or involved enough to be an admin. Emperor Andrew (contributions) User rights requested: Chat Moderator Reason for request: '''I would loved to out people out, also there are too many Trolls screaming on chat, and I'd like to do something about that. Community Opinion: '''Oppose - I do not think he is mature or sensible enough for the job. He has on many ocasions lost him temper at the slight notice and he has very often raged at people. I also do not think he has the ability to listen and respect others, even when he does it is a short span of time. I don't really see how he can change this, no disrespect but it's my opinion. (forgot to sign my name ^_^) Sebastian Schriber User:Fallschrimjäger *Thanks for your feedback, Fallschirmjäger. Oppose '''- Do you remember the time of Smallian Spanionte and Asermia? and the Smallian Revolution? He is just a power abuserEmiel Hardy, king of Mahuset (talk) 14:53, December 13, 2012 (UTC) '''VERY STONGLY Oppose '''I have spoken OrangeHills (talk) 16:30, December 31, 2012 (UTC) '''Oppose-Recent liesSpanionteGov (talk) 01:08, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Category:MicroWiki